


It's Witchcraft

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonSinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSinger/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

“This was definitely a bit different than what I was expecting.”

Andy looked up from where he was arranging flowers in the center of the table set for two and quirked a smile at her.

“Well, that’s part of the reaction I was hoping for,” he said, walking over to her and taking her hand. “You are early, though, Prue.”

Prue grinned at him. “Telling time in this place is a little problematic at times.”

“Or, you were impatient,” he teased.

“Fine,” she gave in with good humor. “I was impatient.”

“That’s one of the things I have always loved about you, Prue,” Andy said before he kissed her. “You love a mystery, but you love solving it even more.”

“How could I not when I have been influenced all of my life by the wiles and ways of my favorite detective?”

“Wiles? Prudence Halliwell, I will have you know that I have not yet _begun_ to practice all of my wiles on you.”

“Well, you always were kind of slow to get started, Trudeau.”

He pulled away to look down into her face as his eyes darkened. “Are you challenging me, Miss Halliwell?” He tightened his arms around her as he asked the question, his lips barely a breath away from hers.

“If I didn’t challenge you, you would be very bored with me, Andy, and you know it.”

Andy laughed, lifting Prue against him and swinging them in a circle. “If there is one word I could never use to describe you, love, it would be the word boring. When I’m with you, I feel more alive than I ever have been.”

“Even now?” Prue had to ask as she took in their surroundings.

“Even now,” he assured her. “While I wanted you to have many, many years left to enjoy life, I won’t lie about being glad to be reunited with you again.”

“I never stopped missing you and I never stopped loving you.”

Andy nodded. “I know. Parted of me wanted you to be happy and move on, but part of me became saddened and jealous when I thought you did.”

Prue shook her head. “You were always in my heart and I never stopped wanting to be with you.” She smiled tearfully. “I think that was probably why I kept subconsciously sabotaging any relationships I got into after I lost you.”

“Well, now we’re together, where we belong,” Andy soothed her. Then he grinned, spinning her around. “And I have so many wicked, wicked plans for you, my love.”

“I thought that was supposed to be my line?”

Any laughed, then held her close to his body so that she couldn’t move away while he leaned his lips down to her ear. “Tell, me, my love,” he said in a voice that was a gravelly purr. “Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?”


End file.
